They call me Toby
by Grand Admiral Harmon
Summary: Alternate Universe: After Rey is knocked out by Kylo Ren in the Forest on Starkiller Base, only one man stands between him and the Skywalker Lightsaber...a survivor of his massacre of the Luke's Jedi Academy. His name: Toby. His connection to Ben and Rey: surprising.


**They Call Me Toby**

"Traitor!"

The single word tore across the woods, snow thick along the forest floor. The crackling sound of lightsaber blades, extensions of a broken kyber crystal, were plain to hear. The young man closed his eyes and rose.

His robes fell to either side of him, providing a degree of warmth in the snow. He turned his head slowly to face the man, his heart beating fast. Almost as fast as the intensity of the hate and anger that burned in the other man's eyes.

"That lightsaber!" the man spat. "Give it to me."

"Why would I do that?" the young man, two years younger than his opponent, asked.

"It belongs to me," he snarled.

"Come and take it."

* * *

_"No, no!" he screamed, pulling hard on the yoke of the old style Naboo N-1 starfighter. It was spinning hard and fast towards the planet down below, pieces of it flying off. Small sections of the engine section, fuel freezing as it touched the vacuum of space. This in turn became razor sharp, scratching thin lines through the spinning fighter._

_A planet was coming hard and fast. Before he knew it, it hit the atmosphere. This stopped the spinning, and instead caused it to start flipping side over side. _

_"Come on you piece of junk!" he screamed again. "Pull up!"_

_But the instrument panel said nothing that made sense. Everything was jumbled up, strange words kept popping up. Everything was a rollercoaster of sky blue and taupe colors, and he was losing his senses of direction. _

_"Karabast!" he growled and grabbed hold of the ejection bar. _

_But he was too late. The ship crached hard into the ground on it's side and as it flipped end over end, his head slammed hard into the cockpit and all went black._

* * *

He lifted up the handle of one lightsaber and activated it. The blue blade hissed to life, and it threw the area directly around him into a ghostly blue light, clashing with the snow and dark trees. He swung his arm downwards, the blade touching the snow and caused a jet of steam from melted snow to rise with a hiss.

The other man advanced, keeping his red blades raised towards him.

When there was less than ten feet between the two, he gripped the hilt of a second lightsaber. He pulled it out from beneath his robe and as he extended his arm to the other side.

With a snap-hiss a purple blade shot forth.

* * *

_"Hello? Are you alright?"_

_He slowly opened his eyes, but he couldn't focus. His eyes closed again, so heavy. So heavy._

_"Don't go to sleep. What's your name?"_

_It took all his energy and strength to open his eyes. What he saw didn't make sense. A vast Star Destroyer was before him, yet its mid-section was exposed. Sand was everywhere. And a girl was kneeling on his cockpit. _

_What was sand doing in space and why wasn't the girl dying from the vacuum. Why was blood all over his cockpit canopy?_

_"What's your name?"_

_"T-T-Toby…."_

* * *

With a snap the blue lightsaber caught the crackling red one. He swung the purple blade only to have it batted away. He stabbed out with the blue one, only for his opponent to easily twist out of range and deliver an upper slash.

Toby ducked beneath the blow and spun around.

"It's been a long time, Toby," the darkly dressed man said.

"Not long enough, Ben," Toby retorted.

Ben looked drawn, sweat beading his forehead. Blood could be seen soaking his pant leg and his shirt. The bowcaster shot should have blown him many feet back, but one must assume that the Force had helped steady Ben even after the hit.

"That name is dead," he retorted. "As are you."

He thrust his hand out towards Toby.

* * *

_"T-T-Toby!" the woman shouted towards him. "What are you doing out of bed?"_

_Toby sat on the edge of a sand dune, staring across the sea of sand. An endless sea. One that knew no end._

_"I can't in bed one more second in that rust scented dilapidated structure you call a home," he said, not turning towards her._

_"You can't be up," she said, "You should be laying down. That's what Old Woman Relara said. You need two weeks of rest with your injuries."_

_"I don't need rest," he said. "I need to get off this planet. He will track me down. Kill me, no matter the promises he made."_

_"Whose he?"_

_"Ben."_

_"A friend of yours?"_

_A friend? Was he a friend? A foe? Toby couldn't be sure._

_"Something like that….I thought so." He sighed as the words weighed heavily on him. His head lowered and he closed his eyes. Resting his forehead on his drawn up knees, he didn't even mind the small twinge of pain from his ribs. He heard the sand crunching behind him and to his side. "I don't know. He killed everyone. Even his own uncle. I have no friends, but, how can I not return home? Even after my own failings?"_

_"I….I can be your friend," the girl said hesitantly. She gently, hesitatingly put a hand on his shoulder. There was stiffness to the action, as if she wasn't sure that touch was allowed. "You can stay here. I'll never hurt you."_

* * *

The Force Push hit Toby hard but he bent down. Instead of throwing him through the air, it pushed him back through the snow, creating twin trenches in the snow. He felt the heel of his back foot touching a tree.

He used it as a kick-off point and Force Jumped. He swung both blades at the same time, blue high, purple low. Through a superbly done move, Ben moved his blade between the two blades, and using a twist of his arm, spun Toby around and away, slamming him into a tree.

"I always was better than you!" Ben laughed at him. "I can kill you at any time. Give me the blue lightsaber and the girl. I will let you leave. Or you can join me and become the newest of the Knights of Ren."

The slamming against wood had been hard enough that it caused him to drop the purple lightsaber. As it fell, it turned off and it fell into the snow, hissing from the laser heated emitter.

"Never," he turned, pointing the blue blade towards Ben. "You will not have this lightsaber. And you most certainly will not have her!"

"Why? What is she to you?" Ben asked. "Why not give her to me?"

* * *

_"You're going to crash us, Rey!" Toby said, his arms gripping around her midsection strong enough that she couldn't exhale her gut. _

_"I can do this! I can do this!" the lithe young woman retorted. "Stop gripping so hard!"_

_She aimed the small speeder towards an equally small gap of a shattered mid-section of a Nebulonm-B. It laid flat on the ground, the sands of time having covered the lower half of it's large forward and aft sections. The middle had cracked upon landing in a weird upside-down 'V'. _

_"We are going to die!" he pressed his face hard into her back between the shoulder blades. "I escape lightsaber wielding renegades only to be killed be a scavenger girl who can't fly!"_

_"I'm not the one who crashed a starfighter from outer space!" she snapped. Then with a lofty air added, "Besides, I've been spending many hours in the simulator."_

_"Simulators?" He groaned. "May the Force protect us!"_

_"It'd protect us if you head wasn't pushing in my shoulder blades!"_

_With that, the reached the last bit of space between them and the ruins. Scavengers were working on the outside of the ship, removing paneling from the side of the ship. Even while not as valuable as machinery from inside the ship, ship hull panels could fetch sizable portions._

_"You don't need to tell me that!" Toby groaned. "I know!"_

_"I didn't say anything!" Rey protested and as she said it, they passed into the broken tunnel._

_Pieces of broken durasteel stuck out like sharp daggers on all sides. It wasn't even a clean passage. The far side had shifted ever so slightly to the left and before he knew it, Rey tilted the speeder to catch the change in direction. _

_Then with a boom, they caught the very edge of a piecve of hull that was barely hidden by the sand. Both Toby and Rey were ejected off the back. Neither person had time to react before they slammed hard on the ground. Toby landed first and before he knew it, Rey landed right on his stomach. Even as the air jettisoned from his stomach, the dark shadow of the speeder fell across them. _

_Toby lifted his hand and pushed with the Force. Through the Force he could feel every contour of the speeder. Remember what Master Skywalker had taught him, about how size doesn't matter, and he was able to toss it with the same ease he would with a rock._

_"Sorry," she apologized. _

_"Which part?" he pushed her off and bent over, trying to breath in now that the danger was gone. _

_"All of it," she said. "Are you alright?"_

_Toby coughed a few times. Slowly he caught his breath but not before Rey put her arm around him. Holding him tightly. A thrill of excitement shot throughout him. _

_"I almost killed us," she mumbled._

_"Good thing you've got a Jedi for a boyfriend," he teased, pushing himself up. _

_"Yeah," she agreed, "Now, where is the speeder?"_

_They looked to find where it was. Only to see it being hauled off by several Teebos, dragging it behind their mechanical beasts. They were laughing at the two young lovers as they dragged the speeder off._

_"Well…..that's unfortunate."_

* * *

"No…." Ben said slowly. "Is she your girlfriend? Isn't that against the Jedi Code of something?"

Toby tried to reach out to his purple lightsaber, but his free hand wouldn't respond. He looked down at his arm, and saw it dangling at an awkward angle. It was broken, how did he not feel it?

"She doesn't care for you," Ben said.

"Stop it."

"She sees you as an oddity," Ben taunted. "You fell in love with a woman that only saw you as a mystic that could call her family back to her. A family that abandoned her. She saw you as small and helpless, needing her perfect skills to protect you."

"Stop it!" Toby advanced, lightsaber raised. He felt his temper rising. He tried to keep it in check but these words hurt him.

"As you've laid together in her shack, you talking about stories of your past," Kylo sneered, stepping back closer and closer to Rey, "What did you think she found most interesting? You? Or the planets you described? She used you the same way someone uses a holo-vid. A way to escape her plain life."

"Stop it, Ben!" Toby lunged forward and finally reaching him, he swung as hard as he could.

* * *

_"Toby," Rey said, "Will my family ever come back? Or am I being stupid for wishing it?"_

_Toby looked up from the conductor he was pulling out of the console. The bridge of the Imperial Raider was littered with the skeletons of a dozen Imperials, their uniforms preserved in the tomb they had been stuck in when the Raider had gone down. They had never talked about their families. He because what use was there? But she didn't because she almost felt that it would jinx them coming back._

_"What brings this question?" he asked._

_Rey tapped the wall panel that she had managed to pry open. She seemed lost, not something that he saw very often on this girl. For six years they had stayed together, they couldn't have been any closer than if they had been married. Lost wasn't a word he associated with her._

_"Why haven't they come back?" she asked. "It's been ten years since I've been stuck on this planet. No one has claimed me. Why was I abandoned? Why did they hate me?"_

_"No one can hate you," he insisted, the conductor all but forgotten. He stood up and walked towards her, the bridge tilted at an angle making it awkward. "When I got here, all I could think about was running home. But then, I began feeling towards you. I love you Rey, and the Force doesn't allow anything to happen without reason. It's the reason I stayed."_

_"Then what reason did the Force have to make my family abandon me?" _

_The question was a harsh one. One that he didn't have an answer to. He stepped up behind her and wrapped her in an embrace. He could feel the shaking her body, trembling to prevent tears from falling._

_"Master Luke once told me that his greatest trials, when all is lost that the greatest gifts are bestowed," he said. "Gifts of endurance, strength and will-power."_

_She looked up at him, tears in her eyes and their lips pressed together. A very wet, teary kiss._

* * *

A furious exchange of blows took place. He felt the rage surging through him. No, he refused to believe his lies. He had lied their entire life together. Ben was a callous individual. He should have been killed in his sleep! He pushed him back, and the two blades sizzled.

He deflected a blow and with a kick, sent Ben sprawling to the ground. He raised his lightsaber, anger fueling his actions. He was the righteous sword of the Jedi. He would do what needed to be done to save the galaxy. By doing what no one else could.

Before he could swing, Ben threw out his hand and Toby felt his entire body go frozen. He couldn't move. Even as Ben let his hand move away and push himself off the ground, Toby couldn't move. He tried to reach out to the Force. To push away this paralysis, but he couldn't. Instead, fear ruled his heart.

"Tobias, Tobias, Tobias," Ben shook his head. "There is a reason that Snoke chose me to lead his Knights of Ren. It's because I was the stronger of us. I've always been stronger."

There was a flash, a blur of motion, and the blade seared across both of Toby's eyes. Toby screamed in pain. The lightsaber had felt like molten fire. The lightsaber fell away from him, flying. He couldn't feel it beyond his own pain. He fell to his knees, his pant legs seeming to freeze from the cold of the snow.

"Sorry about this," Ben said, no apology in his voice as he spoke. "But you stood in my way. Now, let me retrieve that lightsaber so I can kill you with it. Ironic, you will die by the very lightsaber that you refused to give to me."

* * *

_Toby awoke to the sounds of the lightsabers clashing. Screams and curses sounded throughout the temple. Even as he stared blearily, he could feel a dark, confusing presence in the Force approaching his room. He hadn't yet graduated to advanced skills, so he wasn't yet allowed to live in his hut. _

_The sudden exchange of lightsaber blows right outside his door he could hear. He grabbed his lightsaber and pulled it up. He ignited it, not sure what to do or where to go._

_"Traitor!" a voice shouted. Toby couldn't make out who was yelling. "What have you done?"_

_"Only what I had to," came Ben's voice and the next sound was a scream. _

_The steps came closer and he shifted his blade to point straight at the door. Whatever happened next, he was prepared._

_The door swung open, and Ben was standing in the door. His long face seemed contorted. The blue blade of his lightsaber made his face look hideous._

_"Ben?" he asked. "What….what's going on?"_

_"Luke tried to kill me," he explained. "Those loyal to him are trying to kill us. You need to run, get away from here."_

_Toby didn't understand. Luke tried to kill Ben? That made no sense. _

_"Go!" Ben shouted. "I've already sent a beckon to Snoke. He'll be here within the hour."_

_"Snoke?" Toby asked, his eyes wide. "How do you know him?"_

_"I've….I've always known," he said, his face haggard. "I would see him, standing in the corner of my bed. Standing in the doorway. Speaking to me. Telling me dark truths. Hard truths. I saw him standing over your crib."_

_"What?" Toby asked, but it was a dumb question. He felt a chill running through his body. Darkness was falling over the Academy. _

_"Go!" Ben shouted and Toby ran. He ran out of the room and down the halls. Running as fast as his legs could carry him. Past other students battling each other. If he could reach the hanger, he could grab the Naboo N-1. He and Ben had fixed it last week._

* * *

"Mom made you promise!" Toby sobbed in pain. "She told you to not let anything happen to me. Why did you kill Dad?"

"Snoke told me to," Ben said.

"Ben…."

"Not Ben. Kylo Ren. Prepare to become one with the Force, Tobias Solo."

Toby could feel his brother pulling on the lightsaber but it refusing his call. Wiggling, but nothing more. And then…..he felt it shoot across the forest and a new hand grab it. One that was like a raging fire of the lightside.

Even in his blinded stated, he could see a beacon of light and energy standing there. He had heard of this before. Pure beings of the Force that even the blind can see.

"It's you!" Kylo whispered in a hushed tone. "I knew it!"

"You will not touch him!" Rey shouted. "He's mine!"

"So….you _do_ love him?" Kylo asked. "Get him then."

The blade cut up across Toby's back. With a final scream he fell to the ground and all sight, sound and memory was gone. With the last of his strength he reached out and touched her mind.

_I love you, Rey._

And from the dark….

_You're my family, Toby. Don't you dare leave me alone._

_Never._

**The end.**

* * *

Authors Note: This story was based on a request from sketchywolf on an original character of his. The request seemed more to be a long form story, but I don't have the time or energy to take on additional big stories. There was also some changes I needed to make to the character to make it more interesting in my mind. Such as the character was supposed to have been friends with Poe and been given flying lessons by him. And that despite being only a year old and probably unable to talk, Ben would swear to protecting Toby when he was born.

I felt it more interesting to do what I did for the character.

As for how Toby and Finn would fit in the story, it would go like this: Finn would have accompanied them to Takodana and would have left them. Then Finn's attempt to rescue Rey from Starkiller Base would have been done by Toby. And we can assume that Toby would have used the Force to understand how to get around Starkiller Base.


End file.
